Tragedy
by Gaburieru524
Summary: La terrible tragedia causada por un simple humano... es lo que hace que las "Almas trágicas" sean tan deliciosas... -sus almas trágicas son tan deliciosas...- -Slaughter... Horror... Insanity...-


NOTAS IMPORTANTES: lo siguiente que va a leer no es recomendable para menores de 13 años... y por favor... no hagan nada de lo que se lee en el fic. Muchas gracias...

* * *

Los alumnos de la prestigiosa secundaria privada de jinkuyi estaban en la última hora, obviamente estaban impacientes por que tocase la campana e irse a sus casas para poder disfrutar del fin de semana que tanto anhelaban. Mientras tanto estaban prestando una falsa atención al maestro de turno que estaba dando la prueba excepto una chica, esta chica se llamaba Maroka una chica de 5º grado de pelo castaño, ojos color esmeralda y piel pálida con un lunar en la mejilla derecha.

Maroka estaba sentara en su lugar cerca de la ventana que daba al patio, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mas profundos, pensando en algo que la preocupaba bastante...

Su novio... Jin...

Jin era un muchacho de tez pálida, ojos de color marrón claro, cabello de color azabache y un chico bastante interesante y extraño. El aun así era un buen muchacho que no le causaba problemas a nadie.

Algo en el era lo que le gustaba demasiado ni ella lo sabia pero aun así ella lo amaba. ¿Será por que es un muchachos muy atrayente o que? No le importaba...

El caso era que el estaba actuando raro... mas de lo normal... ayer el había hablado con ella pero con esa charla ella quedo muy confundida.

FLASHBACK

* * *

Madoka estaba caminando por la plaza, afortunadamente era un día soleado y bonito, se paro en seco al verlo a el, a Jin, caminando sin rumbo en la plaza.

Ella obviamente va corriendo hacia el y le dijo sonriendo

-¡Ey! Hola Jin ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto sonriendo

-¿ah? Oh hola Madoka... estoy bien ¿y tu?- le respondió el muchacho

-estoy bien- dijo sonriendo la chica mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-je...- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿en donde te metiste? Hace rato que no te veo- le pregunto

-estuve por ahí, paseando- le respondió Jin

-¿durante toda la semana estuviste paseando?- le volvió a preguntar

-bueno, estuve en mi casa...- le respondió otra ves

-pero si fui a buscarte varias veces y no estuviste...- le dijo poniendo una cara de sospecha –no me estarás...-

-¡NO! Yo no le haría eso a la única chica que me ama- le dijo ofendido –fui a un lugar secreto con un amigo-

-si claro... no importa- ella se quedo mirando a su novio por un rato hasta que pudo ver que el tenia unas muy notables ojeras bajo sus ojos, eso le preocupo mucho...

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- le pregunto

-Ne, Jin-kun... ¿dormiste bien?-

-ummm... si...- le respondió este con algo de duda

-¿seguro? Te veo unas ojeras muy grandes- le dijo acercándose mucho para ver mejor sus ojos

-es que... estuve con insomnio...- le respondió

-¿bien?... ok... como digas... ¿Por qué faltaste tanto a la secu?- pregunto

-eso es un secreto... pero ¿aceptarías un consejo, amor?- pregunto

-obvio que si amor~ - dijo ella sonriendo

-no vayas a la secundaria mañana... en serio te lo pido- le dijo con un tono serio

-¿por?-

-es que yo tengo algo muy especial para ese día...- dijo sonriendo esta vez

-entonces si voy a ir, quiero ver la sorpresa- dijo alegre

-en verdad no quiero que vayas a la secu mañana... sino no te daré una sorpresa especial solo para ti...- dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-e-en serio...- dijo muy apenada.

-si, te lo prometo- dijo sonriendo mientras le besaba la frente con mucho cariño

La joven pareja se tomo de las manos y empezó a caminar por ese hermoso parque disfrutando lo que ese lugar les ofrecía.

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

Ella recordó eso muy sonrojada aunque no cumplió su promesa y fue a la escuela igual, por ese lado se sentía mal... aparte...

-alumna Madoka, ¿podría decir que es lo que le pasa? Todo el día estuvo en las nubes- dijo el profesor

-no, no es que...- ella no sabia que decir en verdad.

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió y una figura masculina entro al salón, como es habitual y muy normal en cualquier escuela los estudiantes veían a quien entrase tarde a clase como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma. Este estudiante que había entrado era nada más y nada menos que Jin... pero... tenía algo muy raro... algo más raro de lo normal...

-alumno Jin, llego tarde a clase, demasiado tarde, ni crea que voy a dejarlo pasar al salón, usted réprobo la prueba y aparte también falto a otras clases muy importantes. Por favor retírese- dijo el profesor

-...- este no le contesto

-te estoy hablando jovencito- le dijo frunciendo el ceño

Jin solo registró con la vista a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, se sorprendió mucho al ver a su novia Madoka sentada en su lugar viéndolo con una sonrisa. Eso lo enojo... creyó que lo había arreglado todo con ella ayer a la tarde...

-respóndame jovencito o tendré que...- el profesor fue golpeado fuertemente por Jin sorprendiendo a los chicos de la clase en especial a Madoka

El profesor estaba tirado en su escritorio casi desmayado y produciendo uno que otro ruido de dolor, Jin se acerco al profesor y lo miro fijamente... sonrío y luego busco algo en su bolsillo algo.

-adiós profe...- dijo mientras sacaba una pistola y le disparaba en la cabeza al profesor.

Los alumnos al ver eso retrocedieron muy asustados y algunos incluso gritaron, Jin los miro y sonrío de forma perversa y apunto al techo con la pistola para luego disparar varias veces...

-ladies and gentleman, tranquilos... lo que va a pasar a continuación no les dolerá un poco... les dolerá muchísimo- dijo mientras apuntaba con su pistola a los pobres alumnos. Jugueteó un poco con la pistola hasta que "sin querer" apretó el gatillo y una bala le daba en la frente a un desafortunado alumno que trataba de ocultarse y escapar por la puerta –por lo que veo están apurados... que pena...- dijo mientras volvía a apuntar a sus compañeros de clase y les disparaba uno a uno.

Madoka estaba impactada con eso lo único que hizo fue tirarse al piso para evitar las balas disparadas por su novio el cual no tuvo nada de piedad por sus victimas.

-"no puede ser..."- pensó ella fugazmente

Los gritos se hacían notar en aquel sitio, la sangre manchaba el piso, las paredes, los escritorios y demás cosas que allí había.

Jin no paro de disparar puesto que seguía escuchando los gritos, el solo se marcharía apenas deje de escuchar gritos y respiraciones agitadas.

Finalmente después de disparar tanto y gastar sus balas busco en su morral y encontró mas municiones. Recargo su pistola y empezó a apuntar hacia la masacre... no vio ni escucho a nadie. Sonrío por haber cumplido solo la minima parte de su verdadera misión... aun falta muchas mas personas que matar...

Camino hacia la puerta y salio del salón dejando aquel lugar.

Los demás alumnos y profesores estaban afuera de sus respectivas aulas atraídos por aquellos ruidos estruendosos que venían del salón de 5º grado. Vieron que del salón salía un chico que traía en su mano una pistola, eso los asusto bastante y cuando trataban de correr a la salida más cercana recibieron disparos de aquel muchacho desquiciado, cuando un maestro había llegado a la salida de emergencia apenas trato de abrirla noto algo muy malo...

-¡la puerta esta atascada! ¡Estamos encerrados!- grito el maestro.

Un muchacho que estaba al fondo empezó a ponerse nervioso, hasta que algo lo tomo del hombro y lo dio vuelta sin previo aviso y se encontró con una pistola en medio de sus ojos...

-hola~... ¡muere!- dijo mientras apretaba el gatillo y una bala fugazmente atravesaba el cráneo del pobre estudiante manchando con sangre y sesos a la gente que miraba la escena.

Las personas que admiraban esa escena se pusieron a gritar y a correr en dirección contraria a la del estudiante armado el cual solo empezó a reír y al mismo tiempo a disparar ciegamente hacia la gente que estaba huyendo de el. Sonrío al ver a algunas cuantas personas caer al suelo inertes. Uno de ellos tenía agujeros de bala que atravesaban desde la espalda y quedaban incrustados en su espina dorsal, otro estaba con los sesos esparcidos por el suelo, otro simplemente se había tropezado y había terminado con sus huesos rotos por las pisadas de la gente que trataba de escapar... bueno, la lista de muertos aumentaba a pasos agigantados.

Fue lentamente avanzando hacia los diferentes salones, en verdad, estaba disfrutando esta misión...

Simplemente era divertido acabar con la vida de aquellas personas que no servían para nada. Solo servían para una cosa... **como alimento**...

Mientras tanto, los directivos estaban llamando al 911, bien sabían que era la única opción que tenían para salvarse

-por favor contesten- decía uno de los directivos

-911 ¿en que le podemos ayudar?- pregunto uno de los tipos que atendían la línea de teléfono

-¡por favor ayúdenos!- dijo el directivo que tenia el teléfono –un estudiante enloqueció y trae un arma consigo- explico

-cálmese señor, díganos donde se encuentran y mandaremos una patrulla- dijo el agente que les respondía

-estamos en...- no pudo continuar pues una bala había impactado en el teléfono destrozándolo por completo... los pobres hombres se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Jin... este solo sonreí de una forma maléfica...

-esto significa que estoy suspendido... ¿verdad?- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

Desde afuera de aquella oficina se podía ver destellos de luz y sonidos de balazos...

Jin salio de aquella oficina con su ropa de colegial totalmente manchada de sangre y con una sonrisa que mostraba la satisfacción que tenía por su trabajito.

Siguió caminando por aquel pasillo largo, podía escucharlos... esos susurros... aun había sobrevivientes... en verdad, en verdad, en verdad... quería acaba con todos y cada uno de ellos...

Escucho un ruido viniendo desde un armario de limpieza, fue acercándose lentamente hacia el armario y lo abrió encontrándose con una estudiante que estaba escondida en el.

-¡no! ¡No me mates! ¡Por favor!- suplico ella

-...- el solo poso su pistola en la frente de la muchacha –lo lamento querida... pero tu destino esta sellado... serás un **alma trágica**...- dijo mientras apretaba el gatillo y manchaba toda la pared detrás de la chica con la sangre de la misma... –hasta nunca...-

Salio del armario y empezó a caminar sin rumbo por el pasillo. Escucho varios gritos y varios disparos a lo lejos... al fin llego ese inútil...

A lo lejos vio una figura masculina acercarse -¡Ey! ¡Jin-sempai! Te dije que me esperaras...- dijo un muchacho de pelo color negro con mechones blancos y ojos negros como la noche, su ropa era una típica ropa de motero rebelde solo que tenia un detalle mórbido... sangre, Demasiada sangre, manchándola

-al fin llegaste Tora... por un momento pensé que me dejarías a mi hacer todo este trabajo...- dijo Jin

-agradéceme... porque unos idiotas estaban apunto de escapar pero afortunadamente yo lo evite- dijo mientras jugaba un poco con la pistola –por cierto... ¿por que hacemos esto? Que yo recuerde nunca me dijiste el por que tenemos que matar a estos idiotas...-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia... Yakuza tonto...- le dijo con mala gana

-mira... no te respondo únicamente porque los policías están mandando a las fuerzas especiales para acá... al parecer te tomaron como si fueses un terrorista- le dijo Tora

-me siento alagado jajajajaja- dijo entre risas

-pues que pena que te vayan a matar por pendejo...- dijo Tora sonriendo

-cállate inútil...- le dijo desganado –vete...-

-¿que?- dijo confundido

-ya escuchaste...- le dijo poniendo una cara de seriedad –yo estoy a cargo y mi orden es que te vayas... no quiero que te metan preso o que te maten-

-pero se supone que somos un equipo, no puedo dejarte aquí solo ¿y si te matan?- dijo Tora

-no te preocupes por mi... dile al señor Daegon... que fue un honor trabajar para el...- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se iba caminando –y Tora... te voy a extrañar amigo...-

-¿por que dices eso?- pregunto Tora

Las sirenas de policía se escucharon desde lo lejos... alertando a los dos jóvenes criminales

-ya te dije que te vayas... antes que lleguen esos idiotas...- dijo con mucha mas seriedad

-pero...- fue interrumpido puesto que Jin le pego un tiro muy cerca de su cabeza... casi rozándola...

-te dije que te vayas...- dijo mientras cargaba su pistola –en verdad no quiero que esos bastardos te metan preso...-

-Jin...-

-¡largo!- grito

Tora, resignado, solo asintió y se dio vuelta –espero y no te atrapen...- dijo casi en un susurro

-no te preocupes...- le respondió

-mas te vale que estés en casa para mañana... sino papa te irá a buscar de los pelos...- dijo sonriendo

-no prometo nada...-

Tora solo empezó a correr hacia la salida y desapareció de la vista de Jin el cual solo comenzó a mirar su pistola fijamente –ya casi... se termina...- dijo en un susurro

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo por aquel pasillo y cada dos por tres empezaba a tararear un canción para luego empezar a cantarla en voz baja –somewhere... over the rainbows... Way up high...- cantaba mientras caminaba sin ningún rumbo aparente

* * *

_En algún lugar sobre el arco iris_

_Muy alto_

_Y los sueños que has soñado_

_Alguna vez en una canción de cuna_

_En algún lugar sobre el arco iris_

_Pájaros azules vuelan_

_Y los sueños que has soñado_

_Los sueños de verdad se vuelven realidad_

_Algún día desearé en una estrella_

_Despertar donde las nubes están lejos debajo de mí_

_Donde los problemas se derriten como gotas de limón_

_Muy arriba de las chimeneas es ahí donde me encontrarás_

_En algún lugar sobre el arco iris pájaros azules vuelan_

_Y los sueños a los que te atreves, ¿Oh por qué, Oh por qué no puedo?_

_Bueno, veo árboles de verde y_

_Rosas rojas también_

_Las veré florecer para ti y para mí_

_Y pienso para mí mismo_

_Qué mundo tan maravilloso_

_Bueno, veo cielos de azul y veo nubes de blanco_

_Y la brillantez del día_

_Me gusta lo oscuro y pienso para mí mismo_

_Qué mundo tan maravilloso_

_Los colores del arco iris tan bonitos en el cielo_

_Están también en las caras de la gente que va pasando_

_Veo amigos dándose la mano_

_Diciendo: "¿Cómo estás?"_

_Están en verdad diciendo: "Yo… yo te amo"_

_Escucho bebés llorar y los veo crecer_

_Aprenderán mucho más de lo que_

_Nosotros sabemos_

_Y pienso para mí mismo_

_Qué mundo tan maravilloso_

_Algún día desearé sobre una estrella_

_Despertar donde las nubes están lejos debajo de mí_

_Donde los problemas se derriten como gotas de limón_

_Muy arriba de las chimeneas es ahí donde me encontrarás_

_En algún lugar sobre el arco iris rumbo arriba_

_Y los sueños a lo que te atreves, ¿Oh por qué, Oh por qué no puedo?_

* * *

_**-¿te sientes bien? ¿Verdad? Me alegro por ti...-**_

-no me molestes...- dijo Jin mirando hacia la nada

**_-siempre terminan odiándome... tanto tu como los otros idiotas a los que e poseído...-_**

-solo déjame en paz... ya conseguiste lo que querías...-

**_-te equivocas... aun quiero algo de ti...-_**

-¿que quieres de mi?-

**_-tu alma inmortal...-_**

Jin abrió los ojos sorprendido y al mismo tiempo asustado... su mano se movió solo y tomo la pistola con más fuerza que antes y la poso en su mentón _**–tu alma es perfecta... y también es una al alma trágica... la desea solo para mi...-**_

Jin trataba de que su dedo no apretada el gatillo pero escucho una voz...

-¡JIN! ¡NO LO HAGAS!- ese grito... es el de...

-Madoka...- dijo casi en susurro

-Jin... ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¡¿Por qué?!- pregunto con unas notables lagrimas en sus ojos...

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?- pregunto Jin sorprendido

-me escondí debajo de algunos cuerpos... y no me cambies el tema... ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por que mataste a todas esas personas? ¿Por qué? Solo dímelo-

-Madoka... yo en verdad... me siento mal...- decía mientras se le escurrían algunas lagrimas –yo en verdad...- con su mano libre busco algo en su bolsillo, lo que encontró era un pedazo de papel... –yo...- no pudo continuar... su dedo apretó el gatillo... la bala salio... y termino con su vida...

Madoka solo pudo ver a su amado caer al suelo sin vida... ya no podía evitar mas sus lagrimas y soltó un grito

-¡NO!- grito con todo el dolor de su alma... -¡JIN!-

Fue corriendo hacia el y se arrodillo ante su cuerpo sin vida y lo abrazo... su amado Jin... el único a quien amaba en verdad... esta muerto... ya no estaba con ella...

Vio que en la mano tenia un pedazo de papel que en realidad era una foto de ellos dos en el último festival de verano en el que habían ido juntos, detrás de la foto había algo escrito:

_"adiós mi amada... perdóname por haberme ido sin ti, perdóname por mis errores, perdóname por no estar contigo en el próximo festival de verano abrazado a ti, sonriendo y disfrutando de nuestras vidas... adiós amada mía... se que no me olvidadas y yo donde sea que este estaré susurrando tu nombre. Espero y me perdones por irme, espero y no me odies, espero y puedas recordarme por lo que era y no por lo que hice. Te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer..." –Jin-_

Ella al leer eso empezó a llorar, empezó a recordar los lindos momentos que había compartido con Jin, comenzó a recordar su primer beso con el... recordó todo lo relevante a esos días felices... esos días de Agosto en los que ella se había enamorado de el por primera vez... su amado Jin...

Las sirenas se escucharon cada vez más fuertes y unos hombres uniformados entraron al edificio con mucha rapidez buscando en todos lados al supuesto terrorista (según ellos).

Lo único que encontraron fue un montón de cadáveres unos pocos supervivientes que de milagro se salvaron del desquiciado que había causado todo esto y a la joven estudiante junto al cadáver del culpable de los hechos... ella estaba aun junto al cadáver agarrando con firmeza la foto de ellos dos...

Los policías jamás la culparon de nada, de hecho no la tomaron como sospechosa... solo decían que ella le pego el tiro al joven únicamente como defensa o que ella se había defendido de el y que había tomado la pistola para quitársela y que en el forcejeo se había disparado acabando con la vida del muchacho que atentaba contra ella

Pero Madoka sabia mejor que nadie que fue lo que paso...

Fue un día muy triste y **trágico** para muchos... muchos padres lloraban a sus hijos, muchos esposos y esposas estaban de luto por la perdida de sus cónyuges y la mayoría de estudiantes que pudieron salvarse de la muerte quedaron con aquel trauma permanente, tuvieron que ser asistiros por los mejores psiquiatras para poder volver a tener una vida normal y sin miedo...

Esta sin embargo solo fue una de muchas tragedias que ocurren por culpa de ese maldito ser... ese ser que escapo de las manos de Zalgo y del creador... aquel ser que destruyo miles de vidas con plena libertad y sin piedad alguna...

**Slaughter**... **Horror**... **Insanity**...

Eso podría describirlo... esas palabras lo describían a la perfección...

_**-mmm... eso fue muy divertido... pero aun me siento vacío... ¿Cómo se llamaba ese joven que era amigo de Jin?... Tora ¿verdad?... mmm... me parece interesante...-**_


End file.
